This invention relates generally to automobile convertible tops and, more particularly, to a convertible top mechanism having a powered movable rear bow.
Automobile convertible tops fall into two general classifications. In one, the rear portion of the top cover is attached directly to the automobile body. In the other, the rear portion of the top cover is attached to a movable rear bow which moves to sealingly engage the tonneau cover when the top is raised. The rear bow is moved of f the tonneau cover to permit its opening to receive the top when it is lowered.
Numerous arrangements have been utilized to move the rear bow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,133--Alexander discloses a convertible top mechanism having a rear bow that is held in engagement with the tonneau cover by an overcenter linkage that is latched in the overcenter position. This linkage is manually unlatched and manually moved overcenter to enable top lowering.
Convertible automobiles are increasing in popularity. Many of these convertibles are economically upscale and employ the more expensive movable rear bow type of construction. As such, they employ power top operation and, frequently, a powered tonneau cover and rear bow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,110--Koop et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,868--Nothaft et al both disclose rear bow operators which have overcenter linkages that are moved by a power cylinder mounted between the rear bow and one of the links. The power cylinder operates a linkage latch during its initial retraction and its terminal extension.
This mounting of the power operator on the movable top linkage is bulky and requires routing flexible hydraulic lines through the movable top linkage. This is expensive, exposes the hydraulics to excessive wear, and increases the risk of damage. The mounting of the rear bow power actuator on the movable top linkage also increases the weight which must be moved by the top power actuators during top raising and lowering.
It would be desirable to provide a convertible top having a powered rear bow in which the power operator is mounted on the automobile body.